


In the morning when i wake

by clurphysangel



Category: The 100
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Drinking, Ex, F/M, Friendship, Game Night, Love, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clurphysangel/pseuds/clurphysangel
Summary: "Happy Thorsday, Clarke!" Bellamy yelled from the living room, pulling out the third Thor movie.Clarke, who was still trying to fold the shirt she´d just got from the washer, looked across the counter, rolling her eyes as soon as she saw Bellamy holding up the dvd case. "Bellamy, you´ve got to admit, that was pretty Loki." The Blonde winked at her friend´s chuckle and disappeared again in her room.(A conversation Bellarke one hundred percent had within the years.)OR: Bellamy and Clarke fall in love over game nights, drinking and cuddeling.-OR: The Hate-to-Love AU nobody asked for :)





	In the morning when i wake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i am just starting this, so don´t expect that much coming in the next few weeks, since i also have a lot of school work to do, but i will try to update regularly.

The second she arrived at Raven´s Party, she regretted to ever have agreed to Lincoln and mostly Octavia´s request. 

Since Bellamy told them that he wanted to be all alone, O had been sick of concern and when she had asked Clarke to go there too, having an eye on Bellamy, she couldn´t do anything but consent.

And here she was, in the middle of an army consisting of drunk teenagers making out with eachother,who probably would´t remember a single thing about all this in the morning. While entering Raven´s house she tried to avoid all of them, the last thing she wanted right now was to be victim of some sort of a vomiting accident, she´d seen it in movies before and there was no way she wanted it to happen to herself. When she turned the counter, the first thing capturing her eyes was Bellamy Blake making out with some super random girl she´d never seen before. At this moment she really repented of coming here tonight. Minutes passed away in which she had to remind herself multiple times that she hadn´t come here for herself but for her best friend who was counting on her, before she could satisfy herself to go on and help Bellamy out of this mess.  
She got closer and he turned around, his dark brown eyes slightly narrowed, as he was probably trying to make out who just interrupted his making out session. "Clarke.", he then sighted, when he finally discovered her identity. The girl, who he was still holding thightly rolled her eyes and pushed him away, leaving the two of them alone.  
"Hey, how are you?", Clarke began carefully, not wanting to scare him off. But Bellamy just smiled mischievously and laid down his hand on her cheek, caressing the wisp of hair that left the ponytail she had tied before. She felt really uncomfortable, since the two of them never got along well and if it wasn´t for drunk Bellamy this would never be happenig. "I´d be better if we both would be passionately smooching on the wall and pulling eachother´s clothes off our bodies, instead of wasting time with this needless crap." Trying to hold back her amused smile, Clarke took a step back, wanting to create space between her and him, since this whole situation still made her feel awkward. "Or, we could also go upstairs and do it on a comfy bed......yeah, that´d probably be better but i´m up for everything, Clarke, so just take the lead and decide where you would enjoy it more." She let out a nervous laugh, not knowing if this was only drunk Bellamy being horny or drunk Bellamy spilling out his hidden desires. But in this way or another, she couldn´t stand the pathetic sight of someone she has had great respect for anyomre. So she guided him through the house back to her car, placed him on the front passenger seat and hit the road.

In less than ten minutes she arrived at his appartement, helped him entering his bedroom without flaking out and bedded him. Right when she was about to leave the room, she heard a quite whisper and turned around as soon as she mad it out to be her name. "Stay here. Please. I don´t want to be alone right now.", Bellamy said half asleep, "We don´t have to do anything, just lay down here with me."  
At first she hesitated, but when she gave it a second thought, she gave in and crawled into his bed. It was already really late and she had to stomach everything that has happened today first, before concentrating on anything else. So sharing a bed with Bellamy was probbaly the best decision she could´ve made, at least for now, and he most likely wouldn´t even remember any of this in the morning.  
Hopefully, she wouldn´t either.

-x-

Waking up in the morning, Bellamy at first didn´t realiz ethe Blonde lying right next to him, not until he accidentally grazed her hair when wanting to grab his phone. Therefore he tried to recall everything that had happened the night before, but without any outcome. The only thing he could remember, was her driving him home and laying him to bed as if he was her newborn. Everything could´ve happened.

Not wanting to grapple with those awkward thoughts coming into his head, he stood up carefully, trying not to wake her.

"Oh i am so utterly screwed." he mumbled to himself. What the hell was he thinking when he decided to go to Raven´s party ? He probably should´ve known that there´s not such thing as a Bellamy Blake partying all night and staying sober, but waking up next to some random girl he shared a passionate but nonrecurring night with. But this time it wasn´t some willy-nilly chosen girl, this time it was Clarke Griffin. And the worst part of it all was, that he didn´t even like her. 

In his eyes she was a childlike, credulous, dumb girl who never had to do anything for her well-being, who was contarted and undeservedly one of the privileged. If it would have been for him, he would´ve never seen her again, but as Octavia unfortunately befriended her, Clarke has been a part of his life ever since.

On his way to the kitchen, he tried to not give all of it a second thought, wanting to move on from whatever happened last night. 

"Bellamy?´" 

He snapped out of that train of thoughts, just to see Clarke leaning on the doorframe to his bedroom, wearing nothing but a white shirt that wasn´t even long enough to cover her butt. 

"Damn it." he sweared. Seriously ? Now of all time ? He swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down to prevent himself from exploding. 

"Clarke." he the said, while forcing himself to not stare at her like a pervert, which was really hard considerig that her so called white shirt was not that but transparent as hell. 

"What are you ooking at ?" again her voice jarted him out of his thoughts and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, just your cellulite." he answered, and what was supposed to be mean, unintentionally made her laugh. "Mean."

"Clarke, whatever happened yesterday, i want you to know that i didn´t mean to do any of it, i had zero control over myself. It would never have happened if i wouldn´t have been that drunk." 

"Relax Bellamy. Nothing happened." Clarke said irritated, crossing her arms defensively. 

This actually surprised hm and now he didn´t know how to react. Originally he had planned on stating that she should just forget about it and move on, but since they apparently didn´t do anything, which he found extremely hard to believe considering his drunk self had never not slept with a hot girl in that state of mind, he tried to think about what to do next. 

He didn´t like Clarke, there´s no denying that, bu he couldn´t delete thefact that she was pretty hot, which made all of this even more implausible. 

Bellamy shook his head violently to clear his mind from those cogitations, there´s no way he was going there now. But as he looked up, the blonde had just turned around and made her way to the kitchen, giving him the chance to glance at her compound, he could´nt resist anymore. For someone who was so short, her legs appeared to be incredibly long, but that might´ve had something to do with the skimpy cut of her bottoms - a cut that displayed the fullness of her hips and the tininess of her waist. Muscles low in his stomach tightened as he dragged his gaze forther south. Hell, this girl...

The old saying surfaced in his heated thoughts. `Be careful what you think`, and oh, he wouldn´t have looked at her for more than a second if he had known how intensely his body would´ve reacted to it and it was reacting all right.

The smile slipped from his face. "I want you to go."

-x-

„And don´t forget to finish your assignments, they´re due to this Friday.“ Mrs. Robinso reminded her class monitory, while writing the homework on the blackboard.

Clarke nodded incurious, she´d already done it the weekend before, and tried to plug the folder into her handbag along with all the other things she brings to school daily. As always it took her quite a while, most of her classmates had already left the room. Clarke mentally recollected that she was indeed in need of a larger bag. 

Throughout her whole school career she had never been one for handbags like her friends, but rather counted on her longtime companion, an old,scruffy backpack that was not far from falling apart. However, when her last year of school started, she hopped on the train and forced herself, with great approval coming from her friends, to get a new one. That was two months ago and her new accomplishement was not only pretty, but had also too less capacity for all her belongings. She hadn´t really thought about the fact that now that she was a senior she had to carry a lot more with her than the years before that.

„Clarke, are you coming?“ Octavia broke in on her thoughts, startling her out of whatever trance she´d been in. 

„Uh yeah, of course.“ The Blonde stuttered, putting on her bag and heading to the door where her friend was waiting.

"What took you so long? Couldn´t stop starring at Finn?" Harper teased her as soon as she caught up with her friends, having the other two chuckling. 

"Yeah, that´s the actual reason. I couldn´t take my eyes off the guy who betrayed me, who didn´t tell me he had a girlfriend, who made me the other women. Congratulations, smart-ass, you got it right." Clarke shooted at her friend, who looked at her as if she´d just killed someone. 

Octavia placed herself close to the Blonde, shooting a judgemental glance at Harper, before viewing Clarke.

"What´s up?" O asked concerned while caressing her shoulder. "You´ve been acting weird the whole day. I tried to not say anything, in case i misinterpreted, but i am now more sure than ever that i´m right, for obvious reasons." She sneaked a peek at Harper. "So, tell me."

The Blonde swallowed, thinking about wheter to tell her or not. She didn´t even know herself why this all bothered her so much. "I-I don´t want to bother you with that-" She started, but as she saw the look on Octavia´s face she couldn´t do anything but drawback. "Fine, but it really isn´t anything interesting. Just the fact that your brother kicked me out when i was only trying to help him. The night of Raven´s party, you know."

Clarke added, when she saw the bemused face her friend made and with that extension Octavia finally seemed to understand. So she took a step forward and pulled the Blonde in a soft hug, as soon as she saw her watery eyes. "I didn´t know that, Clarke, I´m sorry. My brother is an asshole." 

"That i know." Clarke mumbled, while stepping back. "You don´t have to be sorry O. It´s not that big of a deal. I mean, it´s actually kinda my fault, right? I don´t like him and i know that he sort of hates me, i guess that´s the only thing we have in common, well except for you, so i don´t really know why I even tried to comfort him." She rolled her eyes, silently blustering herself. 

Back when her and Octavia had first met on the first day of school, they´ve immediately got along very well. They probably would´ve spend their entire free time together, more than they already did, if there hadn´t been the O´s brother, Bellamy. From the very first day, he hadn´t bothered to hide his disrespect towards Clarke, which, of course, at first irritated her, but with the years going by she got used to his constant hump as soon as she was near. And since she knew about his insufficient feelings for her, she hadn´d tried to spend any more time with him than necessary. Well, until Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos if you liked it and a Comment to let me know what to do better :)


End file.
